Talk:United States of America
The start of an index page for US campaigns. We need to include US level elections (presidential) links here as well has have each state level page built. Also include major cities and areas inside each state to begin to track local elections. If people like this concept, this index should grow pretty well organically. States The states all have different formatting and layouts. Compare Pennsylvania, New York, and Delaware. Should there be a single defined style for all of the US states and territories? Jfingers88 13:48, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :It would be great to have a uniform style for the states. If you can help with that, then by all means, go ahead :). -- Waldsen 16:32, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::We'd need some consensus on what to have. It would be good to have lists of current races, lists of current US senators + reps (reps by district), list of current state senators + reps (reps again by district), current governor (and lieut. governor, if applicable), most of which would need their own pages. Maybe an infobox about the state (incl. date of statehood, population, number of rep + senators/electoral votes, map of state, capital, political leaning) could be included as well. Any other suggestions are quite welcome, even though I think I have a lot of stuff here that would probably be quite useful. Jfingers88 17:24, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Check out Template:Infobox State for the infobox and Pennsylvania for an example of its use. Jfingers88 17:52, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I think we need to rename that to "Infobox US State", unless we want to use it globally. This isn't US Campaigns, this is world-wide. ::::Also, let's think about this for a second. Most of these state articles have been created by residents of those states, or by admins who are trying to create a place for information about upcoming elections in those states. I like the idea of an infobox, but do we really want to duplicate the information that is already on Wikipedia? We need to be an extension of Wikipedia focused on campaigns, elections and particitory politics. Let's stay focused on fulfilling our mission rather than try and take the focus off the work that has already been done on Wikipedia. I'll take a close look at the infobox later today, but the question I'm asking is what information do we really want or need to have on our wiki, and what could we leave on Wikipedia? Chadlupkes 18:12, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I agree with changing the name, I just took it straight from Template:Infobox Senator, which also does not have US appended to it. And the information in the infobox is all quite relevant to this Campaigns Wikia, even population (which is used to determine US representatives). I don't think this should merely be campaigns, but governmental as well. Jfingers88 18:17, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Then be bold, and let's see how it goes. :) Chadlupkes 18:50, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::~yawn~ too tired.... maybe later.... zzzzzz Jfingers88 18:52, 9 August 2006 (UTC)